Wedding
by ryuhana0012
Summary: Disaat ulang tahunnya yang ke 7, Pangeran Donghae bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang membuat Pangeran Donghae langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan menginginkan gadis itu menjadi pendampingnya kelak. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? (haehyuk hyuk girl )


**Title : Wedding**

**Summary : Disaat ulang tahunnya yang ke 7, Pangeran Donghae bertemu dengan**

**gadis kecil yang membuat Pangeran Donghae langsung jatuh cinta pada**

**pandangan pertama dan menginginkan gadis itu menjadi pendampingnya**

**kelak. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? (haehyuk hyuk = girl )**

**Cast : Haehyuk n other suju member**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Keterangan : Hyuk, Leeteuk, dan Heechul adalah cewek**

** Konsepnya Modern**

**Hai chingu sebelum baca ff ini aku mau bilang, tolong klik ini ya**

**http (:) (/) (/) mone ( y)(4) visit ( s).(c o m) (/?) share (=) 33178**

**kalian cukup hilangin tanda kurung sama spasinya, maukah kalian menolongku?**

**Aku tau kalian orang baik.**

**Sesama kpop kita harus saling membantu kan?**

**hehehe**

Hari ini di istana Kerajaan Seoul sedang diadakan Ulang Tahun ke 7 Putra Raja Kang In dan Ratu Leeteuk yang kedua Pangeran Donghae.

Dengan memakai setelan jas hitam mewah Pangeran Donghae turun kebawah didampingi kakakknya Pangeran Sungmin yang memakai setelan jas berwarna pink.

" Selamat Ulang Tahun Pangeran Donghae " ucap seluruh tamu ketika Pangeran Donghae sampai ketempat pesta. Tapi sayang, Pangeran Donghae tidak memberi respon sama sekali.

Melihat adiknya tidak memberi respon, Pangeran Sungmin segera memukul kepala adiknya

" Aduh hyung sakit " ucap Donghae kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Dengan melotot Sungmin mengatakan " Hanya ucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum saja bodoh "

" o hmm terima kasih " ucap Donghae pada seluruh tamu lalu memberikan senyuman yang paling terbaik.

Tapi ketika dia melihat suatu sosok. Sosok seorang gadis kecil dengan pipi tembem, bibir pink, dan kulitnya putih, membuat Pangeran Donghae kecil meneteskan air liurnya.

" Hae.. Donghae... " panggil Ratu sambil mengguncang pundak anaknya. Tetapi sayangnya tidak ada respon apapun dari Pangeran Donghae.

Hal itu membuat Ratu Leeteuk putus asa, karena dia sudah sepuluh kali melakukan itu dan hasilnya sama.

" Serahkan itu semua sama aku umma " ucap Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul kepalanya dengan kekuatan penuh

" Aduh " teriak Pangeran Donghae " Hyung, kenapa sih kamu suka sekali memukul kepalaku? " tanya Pangeran Donghae

" Hanya tiup lilin dan potong kuenya lalu serahkan ke orang yang kamu inginkan, itu saja bodoh "

" hah ? "

" cepat "

" o iya iya "

Donghae segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu sebelum kakaknya itu memberi dia pukulan karena kakaknya itu menguasai tehnik beladiri.

Setelah Pangeran Donghae selesai memotong kue pertamanya, dia melihat sekitar dan akhirnya dia menemukan targetnya.

Dengan membawa kue itu Pangeran Donghae berjalan mendekati targetnya, seorang gadis kecil yang memegang gaun belakang wanita atau bisa dibilang ibunya.

Donghae dengan gugup dan gagap menyerahkan kue itu pada gadis itu

" i..i..ini untukmu "

Tapi sayang, hal itu membuat gadis itu semakin menyembunyikan diri dibalik gaun ibunya dan hal itu membuat Pangeran Donghae melongo. Melihat hal itu ibunya tersenyum, lalu dengan lembut dia menarik tangan anaknya lalu berjongkok agar bisa menyamakan posisinya dengan anaknya.

" Hyukkie, itu Pangeran Donghae. Kamu tidak perlu takut dengannya "

Mendengar ucapan ibunya, gadis kecil yang bernama Hyukkie itu segera melihat ke arah Pangeran Donghae lalu menerima kue yang diberikan Pangeran Donghae untuknya

" T..T..Terima kasih Pangeran " ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

Melihat senyuman yang indah itu Pangeran Donghae langsung melayang

" aaaaaaaa kamu cantik, imut, dll " teriak Pangeran Donghae lalu mencium bibir mungil Hyukkie dan membuat Hyukkie terkejut

Melihat kejadian itu para tamu, Raja dan Ratu, Pangeran Sungmin, serta keluarga Hyukkie terkejut dengan tindakan Pangeran Donghae, mengingat Pangeran Donghae yang sulit tertarik dengan suatu hal

" Ayo kita main ke taman " ajak Pangeran Donghae lalu menyeret gadis kecil yang tidak berdosa itu ke taman istana

" Siapa namamu ? " tanya Pangeran Donghae

" ... "

" Kenapa kamu diam ? aku kan hanya bertanya padamu ? tenang saja aku tidak akan memakanmu! "

" Eunhyuk Han Eunhyuk "

" Eunhyuk ? Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya " ucap Pangeran Donghae " oiya apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Hyukkie? " tanya Pangeran Donghae dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hyukkie

" Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Hyukkie, sementara kamu harus memanggilku Hae, arasoo.. "

" Ne arasoo "

Donghae lalu memetik satu tangkai mawar mewah lalu menyerahkan kepada Eunhyuk dengan bersujud

" Hyukkie, terimalah bunga ini sebagai pengikat awal kita "

Raja dan Ratu sedang mengobrol bersama bangsawan Han dan istrinya Heechul. Dibelakang mereka ada Pangeran Sungmin dan Yesung, putra pertama bangsawan Han yang sedang mengobrol juga mengenai pelajaran disekolah mereka.

Mereka berenam mengobrol sambil berjalan sambil melihat jendela. Tepat di salah satu jendela yang menghubungkan taman mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena mereka melihat suatu pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Disana tepatnya ditaman, mereka melihat anak kecil dan adik kecil mereka saling berciuman.

Tangan Donghae berada di pinggang Hyukkie sementara tangan Hyukkie berada di leher Donghae

" Astagaaa " ucap Pangeran Sungmin dan Yesung karena kaget dengan pemandangan tersebut

" Hiks.. Hyukkie kecilku yang masih berumur 5 tahun sudah ciuman. Dia mengalahkanku " ucap Heechul ibu Hyukkie

" Aku rasa kita akan menjadi keluarga sahabatku " ucap Raja Kang In pada Hankyung, ayah Hyukkie

" Saya rasa seperti itu Yang Mulia "

Beberapa menit kemudian pangeran Donghae kecil melepaskan ciumannya pada Hyukkie kecil dan menyeringai

" Aku tidak menyangka bibirmu seksi juga Hyukkie " ucap Donghae kecil nakal

Mendengar perkataan Pangeran Donghae, Hyukkie menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah

" Kyaaa kamu lucuuuuuu " teriak Pangeran Donghae yang melihat wajah Hyukkie yang memerah

" Hyukkie kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti maukah kamu menikah denganku? "

" ? "

" Hyukkie, kenapa kamu tidak menjawab? "

" Apa itu menikah? " tanya Hyukkie dengan polosnya

" Aduh " ucap Pangeran Donghae sambil menepuk jidat seksinya

" Menikah itu ... ehm ... ehm... ehm ... " lanjut Pangeran Donghae sambil memegang dagunya dan dahi berkerut-kerut tanda lagi berfikir

Hyukkie kecil hanya menunggu jawaban dari pangeran Donghae dengan sabar

" Aha! " seru Pangeran Donghae yang membuat Hyukkie kecil jatuh

" Eh maaf, karena mengaggetkanmu " ucap Pangeran Donghae sambil membantu Hyukkie berdiri

" Menikah itu kita akan hidup seperti orang tua kita dan kita akan mempunyai anak " ucap Pangeran Donghae

" Hah? " Hyukkie kecil memiringkan kepalanya " maksudnya apa? "

" Nanti kalau kamu sudah besar akan tau maksudnya " ucap Pangeran Donghae

" Ayo kita kedalam " ajak Pangeran Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Hyukkie

-Ryu Hana-

Sejak kejadian itu, Pangeran Donghae tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Hyukkie walau hanya sedetik. Hal itu membuat kedua keluarga pusing dengan tindakan Pangeran Donghae dan membuat suatu pertemuan untuk menemukan jalan tengahnya

" Maaf Hankyung-ssi karena mengajak anda dan keluarga untuk bertemu " ucap Raja Kang In sebagai pembuka

" Itu tidak masalah Yang Mulia " ucap Hankyung

" Kalau begitu kita akan langsung ke intinya saja " ucap Raja Kang In, lalu mengirup nafas dalam-dalam

" Ini mengenai Pangeran Donghae, maaf jika setelah pesta itu dia menginap dirumah anda dan tidur dengan putri anda. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya dia bersikap seperti itu dan tidak mau mendengar perintah kami sebagai orang tuanya " ucap Raja Kang In lalu menghirup nafas lagi

" Tujuan dari pertemuan ini, kami ingin melamar putri anda untuk jadi istri Pangeran Donghae " ucap Raja Kang In

Mendengar perkataan Raja Kang In, Hankyung dan istriya terbelalak kaget

" Yang Mulia, kami sangat tersanjung dengan hal ini, tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Putri kami masih berumur 5 tahun " ucap Heechul

" Aku tau Chullie-ah, tapi aku juga tidak mengharapkan itu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau jika Donghae tidak pulang ke istana sejak pesta itu " ucap Ratu Leeteuk

" Aku mohon Chullie-ah. Ijinkan permintaan sahabatmu ini " tambah Ratu Leeteuk

TBC

Jangan lupa comment ya chingu…

hehehehe

Terima kasih


End file.
